


Immeasurable

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [10]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: F/F, Lesbian goddess lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: She Is, as you Are, which is to say, neither of you are much of anything conceivable at all.





	

There is an arrangement of light you have loved since before time could be measured, and ever since.

Her shine is bright and soft at once. She is a multitude of curves, no edge, no beginning, no end. 

She Is, as you Are, which is to say, neither of you are much of anything conceivable at all.

When She takes on a shaped form, She radiates love like a mother. Your own divinity manifests much the same, although you would argue that your manner is stricter than Her kind smile. She is blinding, but you've never known different. It comes with the territory of being Goddesses, or Monarchs, or Universes, or whichever other names mortals choose to title you with.

You call Her meanings that don't have words anymore, endear Her in things bigger than language and smaller than the softest whispers.

In your opinion, there should be more songs about Her.

You have done your part in crafting many hymns; encouraging moans echoing to nowhere-places as Her fingers grace your manifested flesh, playing Her body like a temple harp until She's gasping in choral falsetto.

She is not a Goddess of many acolytes in resent moments, but regardless, She insists to you that all Mortals carry a beauty; a sacred meaning in the way they hold their Souls inside themselves. 

You have too much omnipotence for optimism. But She is Light and Soul and Fate and Love at her core, and Her affection for Her people is second only to your affection for Her.

She visits you on your Astral plane, sometimes. Physically, privately - but also through whispers of Her aurora on your skin, when you both are too busy to meet. You would know Her weavings anywhere, after so many immeasurable moments. The way they kiss the edges of you and tell you _everything will turn out just right_.

Time is a web unwise to fall into, but you make it for Her. When you touch it is holy communion and sacrilege at once. Sucre, ochre, obsidian; the most delicate of twine through your veins.

Her physical form is soft because She wills it to be so. Yours is sharper, inciting respect with painted lips, but you knit these strange vessel bodies together like they tessellate.

She kisses like She's beckoning the moon into the ocean to make way for sunrise. You have no doubt She could, if She wanted. If She couldn't, you would press it down yourself.

There is an arrangement of light you have loved since before time could be measured, and ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a weird poetic situation and it probably makes no sense but I couldn't live another day without writing them.
> 
> Let me know if you like this bc I'd be so keen to write Actual Proper Regular Lovin between these two without all the ethereal astral metaphysical stuff, lmao.
> 
> Befriend me [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous) and Please Talk Abt RQ To Me


End file.
